The Lost Uchihas
by Cotekun
Summary: Naruto and Sakura track down a suspicious ninja. When they finally catch up to him..they realize that Sasuke may not have been the only Uchiha all along.(Credits to FrostKun812)
1. The Hooded Ninja

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village...

Hinata,Ino, Shikamaru,and Kiba were hanging around the outside of the ramen shop. Hiroshi and Sakura came walking in while Naruto went over to Keauchi to pay for the fruit that was stolen earlier. All eyes were on the new guy. "Hey, Billboard Brow, who's your boyfriend?" Sakura's face flushed red in embarrassment. Shikamaru and Kiba roll their eyes at Ino's remark. Hinata was looking for Naruto while this all was going on.

"She's not my type," Hiroshi said leaning against a post. He glanced over to the guys. "She's too whiney." Kiba flicks his leather jacket and turns the other direction to hide his amusement. Shikamaru almost fell over choking on his laughter. Ino smirks.

Sakura exclaimed, "Hiroshi! I'm not whiney and Ino Pig, he is not my boyfriend!" She stomps her feet into a puddle. She splashes mud all over herself. She squeals wiping off the muck of her outfit.. Everyone laughs except Hiroshi who is too serious at this point to show humor.

"So he is available?"

"Ino you're such a pig! What do you know about him anyway?" Kiba and Shikamaru invites Hiroshi over to chill with the down to Earth crew. Sakura and Ino get into a heated fist fight. Hiroshi walks around the two drama queens and joins the two men.

It was getting closer to dusk, the vast expanse of the sky began to turn a violet and the atmosphere began to cool down to a crisp. Naruto came in after being sidetracked for an hour or two. Thank goodness Kiba and Shikamaru were there to keep him company this whole entire time.

An older gentlemen followed behind with gray spiked hair, and a partial face mask. Kiba and Shikamaru deported back dragging Ino behind from the fight. "Sorry we are late. Naruto had got sidetracked by some friends of his."

Hiroshi's eyes glowered at the blonde, spiky-haired, nincompoop. Naruto laughed and they all sat down at the bar. They began to order food. "So..you're telling me you have friends outside of Sakura?" Naruto grimaced as Teuchi arrived with their ramen. Sakura introduced her sensei to Hiroshi. Kakashi was his name and chidori was his game. "What brings you here?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, besides hunting down Itachi Uchiha, the murderer of my clan, I'm currently tracking down a female Uchiha. Her name is Tomiko. Her last known whereabouts are around this area," Hiroshi answered, "Why do you ask?"

"No real reason," Kakashi answered back, "But if you're hunting someone down, Lady Tsunade would be your best bet, let me take you to her, And if you want, I could tell you a little bit about our village." Kakashi offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Hiroshi accepted.

"Hey, wait a minute, why aren't you treating Kakashi sensei like he is beneath you? Like you did with me and Sakura?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Because Kakashi here, would actually stand a chance against me and give me a good fight, unlike you two." Hiroshi answered sarcastically. They then walked to Lady(Granny) Tsunade's office and along the way Kakashi explained the history of The Hidden Leaf Village. Arriving at Lady Tsunade's office, the sky becomes a dark shade of blue, and the clouds cast over the stars. Walking down the long and narrow hall the moon cast agaze through the many windows aligned. They opened the door to Tsunade's office with a loud creak and saw a white-haired man speaking to Tsunade.

"What do you expect us to do Tsunade?" The man asked. He slammed his hands onto the desk in frustration."The Akatsuki organization is coming up with something, and I know, you know it too."

"I expect you to make the right choice on your own, you shouldn't have to rely on me to make your decisions for you." Tsunade answered firmly with her hands folded.

"Well we can't just stand by waiting forever, but if we act without your guidance, then our whole village could be destroyed in the process." The man said in an annoyed manner.

"Well, what can I say? Life's a gamble, you just have to have the right amount of luck." Tsunade answered nonchalantly.

"We all know how you are with gambling and debts," now suddenly changing the tone of the conversation he asked "when are we going on that date by the way?"

"Let's focus on the task at hand first." said Tsunade blushing.

"Okay, well bye then." said the man as he left. He walked past all of them in the doorway.

"Who was that guy?" asked Hiroshi.

"That's the guy who taught me everything I know about being a ninja. That's Pervy Sage." answered Naruto. Lady tsunade sits at her desk in front of the big windows looking out onto the Leaf village. All three of the ninja come in and Tsunade sighs. "Hey Grandma Tsunade! We've got a visitor."

Hiroshi drags behind Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto. "Who's this Grandma?" He asked standing around the desk with the others.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Kakashi asked with puzzlement in his voice.

Hiroshi shrugs thoughtlessly. "Evidently not." he stated. "Why?" Tsunade told him to take a seat and she had the others wait outside the door during their talk. She explained, astoundingly keeping her cool, who she was and what the Hokage is. She offered him some hot tea to talk over. She gently smiled tilting her head in curiosity propping it onto palms. Shizune came in carrying a tray with a tea set and some dumplings. Hiroshi smirks in attraction. "Is that tea hot as you look."Shizune's face turn as red as rose petal. She slowly turns her head toward Tsunade's priceless expression. "Pun intended."

Shizune sets the tray on the desk pouring their cups, she brushes a long piece off her black hair behind her ear. Slyly smiling she comes up with a combat "Are you as cheesy as your puns?" Hiroshi seemed shocked to have that kind of reply yet he seemed rather intrigued by her spit-fire.

Tsunade butts in, "I don't mean to disturb the both of you yet we still have the matter as to why you are here Hiroshi Uchiha." Shizune froze and courseid in apology. She smiled picking up the tray leaving. "So how did you manage to avoid getting killed by Itachi?" Hiroshi cringed at the sound of Itachi's name. Pure vengeance shivered through his body. "So I'm guessing by the look you just gave me..there is rough patch between you and Itachi."

Hiroshi tipped back in the chair with his arms crossed. He glanced at the ceiling in reluctance state. "Wouldn't you have a grudge against a murderer who destroyed your Clan?" She nodded, she listened to understand where he was coming from..though the thought of Sasuke crossed her mind. 'How will Sasuke take this? Someone who has the same ambition..' Hiroshi blows his bangs out of his face, he put the chair on all fours wrapping his hands around the cup of tea. The warmth reminded him of the nights in front of a fire at the Uchiha village when he was younger, where he was surrounded by love and comfort. Where he never saw or heard of warmongers upon his family..he thought. He stared down into the cup of tea looking at his distorted reflection. "I simply do not want any problems. Although if problems get in my way I will, with no mercy, let that keep me from finding Itachi."

"Hm..how will this change anything? You haven't been to ninja school-have you?" Hiroshi burst out hysterically. "I take that as a no. So how will you complete your goal if Sasuke has the same one."

He rolled his eyes, "Now, Sasuke...Sasuke.." he mumbled in arrogance. He brought the tea up to his lips and smirked. "I never said I wanted to kill Itachi, just cripple him enough to make a point..possibly." He sipped the steaming cup carefully, he pulled it away blowing in it to cool a little more. "Note this. Dont compare me to that Sasuke. We may be from the same clans and we may have the same eyes."Hiroshi faded quickly to his mangekyo locking eyes with Lady Tsunade. Her breath caught in her throat for a second. She pushed back in her chair a bit startled or for once intimidated. The tea pot clattered and the plates clanked with the cups. She did he best to hide that he caught her off guard. "We may also share some family and similar intentions-" He frowned menacingly and set the cup down. "But WE are not the same person. We are not anything close to alike. We are like oil is to water, night is to day and life is to death." She nodded hesitantly at his quick mood change. His eyes switched back to gray as he followed with an apology. "When I get tired I kind of get violent..It's been a strange day." Confused with the change in atmosphere she shakes her head.

"How-how did you get those eyes?" Lady tsunade pulled her chair back in grasping her cup, she glances up at him pouting her lips.

"That's a tale for tomorrow..." Hiroshi said getting up to leave. He headed toward the door, Tsunade stopped him. She offered Hiroshi a place to stay for a while until he could track down Itachi. He gladly took the offer,sighing she let him go out the door with Kakashi to lead him to a small apartment complex.


	2. A New ninja amongst the Leaf

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village...

Hinata,Ino, Shikamaru,and Kiba were hanging around the outside of the ramen shop. Hiroshi and Sakura came walking in while Naruto went over to Keauchi to pay for the fruit that was stolen earlier. All eyes were on the new guy. "Hey, Billboard Brow, who's your boyfriend?" Sakura's face flushed red in embarrassment. Shikamaru and Kiba roll their eyes at Ino's remark. Hinata was looking for Naruto while this all was going on.

"She's not my type," Hiroshi said leaning against a post. He glanced over to the guys. "She's too whiney." Kiba flicks his leather jacket and turns the other direction to hide his amusement. Shikamaru almost fell over choking on his laughter. Ino smirks.

Sakura exclaimed, "Hiroshi! I'm not whiney and Ino Pig, he is not my boyfriend!" She stomps her feet into a puddle. She splashes mud all over herself. She squeals wiping off the muck of her outfit.. Everyone laughs except Hiroshi who is too serious at this point to show humor.

"So he is available?"

"Ino you're such a pig! What do you know about him anyway?" Kiba and Shikamaru invites Hiroshi over to chill with the down to Earth crew. Sakura and Ino get into a heated fist fight. Hiroshi walks around the two drama queens and joins the two men.

It was getting closer to dusk, the vast expanse of the sky began to turn a violet and the atmosphere began to cool down to a crisp. Naruto came in after being sidetracked for an hour or two. Thank goodness Kiba and Shikamaru were there to keep him company this whole entire time.

An older gentlemen followed behind with gray spiked hair, and a partial face mask. Kiba and Shikamaru deported back dragging Ino behind from the fight. "Sorry we are late. Naruto had got sidetracked by some friends of his."

Hiroshi's eyes glowered at the blonde, spiky-haired, nincompoop. Naruto laughed and they all sat down at the bar. They began to order food. "So..you're telling me you have friends outside of Sakura?" Naruto grimaced as Teuchi arrived with their ramen. Sakura introduced her sensei to Hiroshi. Kakashi was his name and chidori was his game. "What brings you here?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, besides hunting down Itachi Uchiha, the murderer of my clan, I'm currently tracking down a female Uchiha. Her name is Tomiko. Her last known whereabouts are around this area," Hiroshi answered, "Why do you ask?"

"No real reason," Kakashi answered back, "But if you're hunting someone down, Lady Tsunade would be your best bet, let me take you to her, And if you want, I could tell you a little bit about our village." Kakashi offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Hiroshi accepted.

"Hey, wait a minute, why aren't you treating Kakashi sensei like he is beneath you? Like you did with me and Sakura?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Because Kakashi here, would actually stand a chance against me and give me a good fight, unlike you two." Hiroshi answered sarcastically. They then walked to Lady(Granny) Tsunade's office and along the way Kakashi explained the history of The Hidden Leaf Village. Arriving at Lady Tsunade's office, the sky becomes a dark shade of blue, and the clouds cast over the stars. Walking down the long and narrow hall the moon cast agaze through the many windows aligned. They opened the door to Tsunade's office with a loud creak and saw a white-haired man speaking to Tsunade.

"What do you expect us to do Tsunade?" The man asked. He slammed his hands onto the desk in frustration."The Akatsuki organization is coming up with something, and I know, you know it too."

"I expect you to make the right choice on your own, you shouldn't have to rely on me to make your decisions for you." Tsunade answered firmly with her hands folded.

"Well we can't just stand by waiting forever, but if we act without your guidance, then our whole village could be destroyed in the process." The man said in an annoyed manner.

"Well, what can I say? Life's a gamble, you just have to have the right amount of luck." Tsunade answered nonchalantly.

"We all know how you are with gambling and debts," now suddenly changing the tone of the conversation he asked "when are we going on that date by the way?"

"Let's focus on the task at hand first." said Tsunade blushing.

"Okay, well bye then." said the man as he left. He walked past all of them in the doorway.

"Who was that guy?" asked Hiroshi.

"That's the guy who taught me everything I know about being a ninja. That's Pervy Sage." answered Naruto. Lady tsunade sits at her desk in front of the big windows looking out onto the Leaf village. All three of the ninja come in and Tsunade sighs. "Hey Grandma Tsunade! We've got a visitor."

Hiroshi drags behind Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto. "Who's this Grandma?" He asked standing around the desk with the others.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Kakashi asked with puzzlement in his voice.

Hiroshi shrugs thoughtlessly. "Evidently not." he stated. "Why?" Tsunade told him to take a seat and she had the others wait outside the door during their talk. She explained, astoundingly keeping her cool, who she was and what the Hokage is. She offered him some hot tea to talk over. She gently smiled tilting her head in curiosity propping it onto palms. Shizune came in carrying a tray with a tea set and some dumplings. Hiroshi smirks in attraction. "Is that tea hot as you look."Shizune's face turn as red as rose petal. She slowly turns her head toward Tsunade's priceless expression. "Pun intended."

Shizune sets the tray on the desk pouring their cups, she brushes a long piece off her black hair behind her ear. Slyly smiling she comes up with a combat "Are you as cheesy as your puns?" Hiroshi seemed shocked to have that kind of reply yet he seemed rather intrigued by her spit-fire.

Tsunade butts in, "I don't mean to disturb the both of you yet we still have the matter as to why you are here Hiroshi Uchiha." Shizune froze and courseid in apology. She smiled picking up the tray leaving. "So how did you manage to avoid getting killed by Itachi?" Hiroshi cringed at the sound of Itachi's name. Pure vengeance shivered through his body. "So I'm guessing by the look you just gave me..there is rough patch between you and Itachi."

Hiroshi tipped back in the chair with his arms crossed. He glanced at the ceiling in reluctance state. "Wouldn't you have a grudge against a murderer who destroyed your Clan?" She nodded, she listened to understand where he was coming from..though the thought of Sasuke crossed her mind. 'How will Sasuke take this? Someone who has the same ambition..' Hiroshi blows his bangs out of his face, he put the chair on all fours wrapping his hands around the cup of tea. The warmth reminded him of the nights in front of a fire at the Uchiha village when he was younger, where he was surrounded by love and comfort. Where he never saw or heard of warmongers upon his family..he thought. He stared down into the cup of tea looking at his distorted reflection. "I simply do not want any problems. Although if problems get in my way I will, with no mercy, let that keep me from finding Itachi."

"Hm..how will this change anything? You haven't been to ninja school-have you?" Hiroshi burst out hysterically. "I take that as a no. So how will you complete your goal if Sasuke has the same one."

He rolled his eyes, "Now, Sasuke...Sasuke.." he mumbled in arrogance. He brought the tea up to his lips and smirked. "I never said I wanted to kill Itachi, just cripple him enough to make a point..possibly." He sipped the steaming cup carefully, he pulled it away blowing in it to cool a little more. "Note this. Dont compare me to that Sasuke. We may be from the same clans and we may have the same eyes."Hiroshi faded quickly to his mangekyo locking eyes with Lady Tsunade. Her breath caught in her throat for a second. She pushed back in her chair a bit startled or for once intimidated. The tea pot clattered and the plates clanked with the cups. She did he best to hide that he caught her off guard. "We may also share some family and similar intentions-" He frowned menacingly and set the cup down. "But WE are not the same person. We are not anything close to alike. We are like oil is to water, night is to day and life is to death." She nodded hesitantly at his quick mood change. His eyes switched back to gray as he followed with an apology. "When I get tired I kind of get violent..It's been a strange day." Confused with the change in atmosphere she shakes her head.

"How-how did you get those eyes?" Lady tsunade pulled her chair back in grasping her cup, she glances up at him pouting her lips.

"That's a tale for tomorrow..." Hiroshi said getting up to leave. He headed toward the door, Tsunade stopped him. She offered Hiroshi a place to stay for a while until he could track down Itachi. He gladly took the offer,sighing she let him go out the door with Kakashi to lead him to a small apartment complex.


	3. Flashback and Flashing Friends

Hiroshi turned the silver knob to the apartment door entrance, walking upon a mat on the floor he felt for the lights blindly against the wall flipping them on. Hiroshi looked around anxiously at his new home. He ambled into the living room with the mahogany wood floor beneath his sandals. The light grey walls complemented the black satin furniture he flopped down on. Right of the couch was the entrance to the kitchen, curiously he got up turning on the black ceiling lamps hanging above the island, counters and dining table. Impressed he rummaged through the cupboard to find canned goods,packages of ramen and boxed food.

He smiled gratefully, it will be the first time he will have a decent meal.

Upstairs Hiroshi rushed to his bedroom where his clan symbol was hung. The interior was made of red oak. His bed was a full size with plenty of thick comforters to keep him warm. No more cold nights by the fire.. His bed side table had a small lamp and alarm. His dresser had an incense burner with a couple incenses neatly packed in a little vase.

He glanced through his windows to see Kakashi sitting patiently on the shingles roof. Throwing his window open, he rushed up behind Kakashi and gives him a full body hug. Kakashi, surprised chuckled a bit. "thank you so much! No one has ever been this kind to me.." tears well up in his eyes still hugging Kakashi. "Not this kind to me..since my parents were killed." Hiroshi wipes his tears as the sunset was now in view as the clouds radiated with neon colors of pink,orange and violet. What was left of the sun hid behind the mountains of Konoha.

Kakashi was shocked to see the big, tough punk turn into a soft heap of emotions. " Here, we look out for people. Your welcome and it's no problem." He said getting up, turning around to Hiroshi, ruffling his black hair. " Its getting late, get some rest Hiroshi. If you need anything, just let me know." Kakashi winked and leaped off to distant roofs to go home. Hiroshi then went to his bedroom, lit some incense, put on his nighttime wear (a grey t-shirt and boxers), and fell asleep.

The next thing Hiroshi heard was the earsplitting sound of his alarm going off. He quickly rose from his bed and stumbled to the bathroom, he then turned the shower on, got undressed, and hopped in. The warm embrace of the water trickled over him. Then, without warning, something popped into his mind. It was the day the Uchihas were all killed.

Hiroshi was pulled back into a vortex of time starting off just like this, with a nice, hot, shower. Hiroshi was just seven years old at the time and quite happy. As soon as he jumped out of the shower he got dressed in a black shirt with white shorts and wooden sandals. He stepped out in the kitchen, at the table we see his father, Maori, and his brother, Masurobi. Maori was a man in his mid to late thirties with black, spiky, hair. His brother, Masurobi, had hair quite like Hiroshi, long but choppy and black. In the kitchen stands his mother at the sink washing dishes, her name's Yakuri.

"Oh Hiroshi," his mom began, " that girl, Yuri, I think, came by earlier asking if you wanted to go into the forest and play." she dried off her hands with a dish towel, Yakuri's timer beeped to let her know the oven was heated up for dinner chicken.

"Okay mom I'll be in the woods if you need me, bye." said Hiroshi. He ran off after giving them all a hug. The woods was outside of the Uchiha Hideout and there was a calm breeze. The sun was shining brightly overhead and there, in the distance was Yuri, the girl he'd been best friends with for as long as he could remember. All he could hear was her calling to him as the world blurred from view and he was brought back to reality.

He awoke in the shower and realized he had left the water on, as he went to reach for the knob to turn off the water an immense pain went through his body. Rushing through the pain he turned the water off he then rushed out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and looked into his mirror. he couldn't believe his eyes, he was completely red and drenched in hot water. Then he heard some knocking on his door. Hiroshi leapt to see who it was and was surprised to see that almost everyone from the day before was there to see him. "One second" he called. He then did a squat walk to his bedroom but got halfway to his room before he heard his door creak open and everyone came piling in. He turned around and as he did his towel came loose. At this point he was still squatting facing everyone, the towel then dropped to the floor.

If he wasn't already completely red he was now. Everyone looked frozen in a time frame with different facial expressions. Sakura with a face almost as red as Hiroshi's burnt skin, Ino's expression was one of pure shock as blood trickled from her nostril. Kiba and Shikamaru shared an expression of disbelief that something like this actually happened. And Naruto got extremely angry. "What do you think you're doing???!!!." Naruto screamed.

"Just shut up Naruto," exclaimed the angry Hiroshi.

"No way I'll teach you a lesson for trying to flash me you bastard!!!!" Naruto then rushed at Hiroshi clearly trying to attack but Hiroshi had other plans. He tied his towel around his waist and waited for Naruto to advance. Naruto lunged at him hoping to land a successful blow on him, but Hiroshi just caught his fist, twisted Naruto's arm, and sent him spinning towards the floor.


End file.
